Mistletoe
by Tera Darkness
Summary: Upon returning to Gravity Falls for winter break, Dipper finds himself both confused and fascinated by his new strange feelings for the little demon trapped in his uncle's basement. Has Bill truly forgiven his defeat from the summer? Or is he only luring Dipper into yet another trap? No matter the outcome, this is sure to be a Christmas neither of them will ever forget


after a yearlong hiatus, i have decided to return to . last time around you guys were super negative and that really hurt, so only nice comments this time please!xoxo3 :3 ;)

It had been 4 hole months since Dipepr and Mabel had set feet in gravity Falls. In that time, Dieppr had grown sevrle inches, now towwering above his twin wwith pride.

"Woaw!" his grunkels exlaimed in shcok. They hadn't seen wither of the twiths in mothns and were happy to have them home again.

"Oh yeah, "Deppr said. "I'm one of the tallest kids in our class this year."

Mabel roled her eyes unimpressedly. "Yeah, whatever. Just wait until my next grwoth spurt."

Stan and Ford laughed, remembering their own childhoad wuarrels. In unison, they hoisted up the twins bags into the back of their car and slammed the trunk shut.

"So how have things been at the shack?" Dippar asked, excited. He'd missed Gravity falsl more than his parents and sister could realize - it wasn't just the atmosfere or the nostalgic appeal, there was something _more_ calling him back. Something he couldn't quite expalin.

" _Crazy,"_ for d answered. The four of them climbed into the car, Stan in the drivers seat. Ferd began to spin the tale of the time Stan had apparenmty tried to exploiad his exra fingers by selling handshakes to the general public.

Dipper laughed ast his crazy old grenkles, remebering simpler times before 8th grade and homework had started ahaunting his life. Sullelndly, his smile faded form his face as he remmeabdered something that had been on his mind since he left in Agust. "is bill still . . .?"

"Our prisoner? Hell straight!" Stan exclaimed jovaily. In his excitement he acidentlay swervered the car into a tree almost but missed.

Ford roaled his eyes. "Yes, Dapper, to answer your question, Bill is still our prisoner. Locked up nice and secure in my lab, with no ability to contact or corrupt any humans at all."

At all?" Dieper repeated.

"At all." Ford said assuredly. "If it's possible for him to rot down there, he'll rot down there."

 _So theres no chance of seeing him,_ Diaper thought to himself, but he didnt say it out load. He couldn't let his family no about the _dreams._

The piens areived home to a warm welcome from Wendy and Soos, hwo were overjoyed to see the kids again and embraced them testically.

"It's so lame arouand here without you guys!" Wendy told theim.

"Dudes, duse," sOos began. "we've got _so much_ to tell yu."

"Oh yeah," Wendy agreed. "So much."

"And check out this sick tree Mr. Pines2 cut down!" soos indictated the literally massive pine tree somehow resting mostly upright in the corner. it was too tall for the ceilings and was bent nearly in half to fit.

"grunkle fored, you cut that down?" mbale asked, impressed.

Ford grinned proudfully and gave wendy a secret lumbarjack high five that only lumberjakes know.

Whiles his family trimemed the tree and exchanged stories of their time arpart, Dipper sleathely sneaked away to the giftshop and stood before the vending machine. "Okay, this might be your only shot, Dipper . . ." he said to shiemlf. "Now or never. . . "

Trempling, he reached up and punched in the secret coade that would reveal the sevret entrance to his uncles lab. The lab wehre bill Cipher was being held prisoner.

Deppir decided the stairs with trebidation. What ouwld he find at the bototm?

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice spoke, sending chills down Diper's spine. "if it isn't Pines Junior."

Dippar stepped into the light, revelaing himself to his old adversary. Bill looked at him in surprise. "not suche a little boy anymoar i see."

Dpper felt violeted but he wasnt sure why so he just didnt do anything. "Bill. You look awful."

"being trapped in a glorified glass jar for 4 months'll do tha tot a guy."

Dippir looked away, ashameded. He was the raisin bill was in their, afterall. He wished they're was soemthing he could do.

"You _coudl_ always let me out - just for a minite or 2."

Dipar spat at bills' ocntainer. "Yeah, so you can get out and try to end the world again? Niche try."

"Dipper, listen, I've changed!" Bill insisted. "I'm not that guy anymore. I've learned from my mistakes - besides, i can't get out of this damned shakc anyway. Ford made sure of that. Just let me out for a minute -just for a breath of fresh air! C'mon, it's _Christmas._ "

Dippar gapsed. It _was_ Christmas.

Summonldning all his courage, he reached froawrd and llifted the glass prison that kept bill in place.

Bill immedaitely stretched out, shifting his size to be about eaqal with that of dippers and much too large to fit back into the galss. "Gee, thanks Pine Tree!"

Dipapr cringed at his old nickname - more outo f happit than resentment. he foudn taht he felt more tingly inside now, wehn Bill sed it.

"Really kid - can't thank ya enough!" bill floated around the room, taking hin his surroundings.

"A-alright, hyhou've had your fun," Dipper said nervously. "T-time to get back into Grunkel Ford's . . . thing."

"NHey Pine Tree," bIll tased, using his powers to conjure a small bundle of leave sand danlgging them over dippres head. "Mistletoe!"

something then possessed Dipper to do soemthing hed been thinking about ina ll thir time apart. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against bills bowtye - which was soft and silky, like a babys bum. THe kiss lasted what could ahvr been years, but was actually only mere seconds. When the broke arpart, bills eye turned up in a grin.

"You kiss just like your uncle."

"What?" Dipper pulled awya, confused.

"Never mind" Bill slammed himself into dipper again, the force nocking both of them back into one of fords machines. Dipper was just baout to elt himself surrouner to Bills' firm grasp when they were interrupted by thundering footsteps pounding down the stairs - followed by an outraged goice.

"DippER?!"

to be continued?!/!/?

i'm only gonna write more if you remember to be ncie! ;) 3 xox - Tera


End file.
